A variety of printing systems can apply or print images (e.g., graphics, text, or the like) on exterior surfaces of objects. Many of these systems directly engage or contact the exterior surfaces on which the images are printed. For example, a thermal transfer printing process can involve a print ribbon having ink that is transferred onto a target object by applying heat and pressure to the print ribbon as the print ribbon engages the target object. The print ribbon may be provided from an unwind spindle or reel of a printer, where the print ribbon extends through one or more rollers to cause the ribbon to be disposed between a thermal print head and the target object. From this location, the print ribbon may extend through one or more rollers to a windup spindle or reel. The thermal print head applies the heat and pressure to the ribbon in order to transfer ink in the ribbon to the target object. The printer may be associated with settings that are used to control printing on the target object. In many cases, these settings are manually set by operators of the printing systems. As a result, human error can occur in establishing the settings and less-than-optimum printing may result.